


Growth

by vexednperplexed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, a mother and his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexednperplexed/pseuds/vexednperplexed
Summary: Shin-ah needs new clothes, Yun decided it was so.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of a larger fic, but the fic ended up being more Jae-haxShin-ah again so. Here. This didn't make the cut. I didn't bother editing it. Whoops.

“Shin-ah, come here.”

He might have been startled had he not heard the soft footfalls approaching, knowing by now how to identify his family members by the sound of their steps. Shin-ah looked towards Yun who was standing just a few feet away, a long string of measuring tape between his hands. Confused, Shin-ah pushed himself up from the ground and did as told.

“Arms out,” Yun instructed, stretching the measuring tape out before him.

He complied, but he was still very confused. Shin-ah didn’t think Yun would do anything to harm him of course, but it wasn’t apparent to him what the boy was going to be doing. With his arms out stretched to his sides, Yun pulled one end of the tape to his wrist, then walked the other end towards his other wrist. Silently, Yun nodded, then wrapped the tape around Shin-ah’s waist. After obtaining that measurement, Yun moved to measure from Shin-ah’s neck to navel.

“… what are you doing?” he asked, finally too curious to stay quiet. Obviously Yun was getting measurements, but he couldn’t fathom what for.

“Measuring you for new clothes.”

“Why?” Was there something wrong with his current set? It was warm, and comfortable, and familiar. Maybe they were poorly made? Shin-ah had made them himself, so that was entirely plausible. But why now? He’d been wearing this same set the entire time he’d known everyone. If there was a problem with the make of them, surely someone would have said something before now.

“They’re falling apart. At this point I think your coat is more patches than anything anymore.” Yun stepped back and motioned for Shin-ah to turn, which he did.

“… I can fix it,” he stated, not wanting Yun to spend what little money they had on clothes if they didn’t need to. Especially not for him. And Shin-ah didn’t mind the look of the patches, if that was the problem.

“Well yeah,” Yun agreed as he stretched the measuring tape across Shin-ah’s back. “So can I. But you’ve grown, too. You don’t have to get rid of these, but we should at least get you another set. That way you don’t have to resort to wearing one of Kija’s robes if something happens to yours.”

“I don’t mind wearing…” Oh, but maybe Kija minded. That would make sense, after all –

“No one minds, I know,” Yun answered, abruptly ending Shin-ah’s train of thought. “It’s fine, Shin-ah. Just let me do this for you.”

And that was that, he guessed. The very next time the group entered a town, Yun purchased Shin-ah a new set of clothes. They were lighter both in color and weight, which he was honestly grateful for as they entered the summer months. But he was also grateful for the thoughtfulness behind the gift. He’d do his best to keep them nice, he decided.


End file.
